powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Art 34: Joke's On You
Art 34: Joke's On You is the fourteenth episode of Power Rangers Ultra Heat , and the thirty-fourth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Heat Plot Its Halloween time, and in Ken's history class they have been learning about the origins of Halloween and about the spirits heading the hallows. Reminded of his parents, he begins to give into the thought that they may have died, and is saddened. After school, Andy picks him up and they return to the dojo only to hear that Matt is gone. Alyssa has been frantically telling the team that Matt is gone, and the team is fractured without a leader in theory. They summon the legendary ninjas, for guidance. Lord Owasu and Lord Lancaster ore angered to hear that Matt left them at this time, and Lord Alvaraz and Lady Callista are shocked. Lord Sasuke grows dissapointed, but declares, that it is the decision of their leader. Everyone is shocked at the sentement, but Lord Sasuke reasons that Matt's irrational feelings to Kyle show ill-commitment to the team, and they can't have that. The rangers have to adjust to life without Matt. Andy is angry, that after all this fighting, Matt bails on them like this. Dragged into the war by him, and now he leaves them at this crucial time? Unacceptable. Andy decides he will take the lead in Matt's stead. The others are fine, save for Alyssa who believes Matt will come back. At the Dailok Temple, Raizo has taken tha role of Shogun and begins to command Scourge around. He takes great enjoyment and poke's fun at the Shamen. Scourge curses them all under his breath. Nightfang and Raizo see Matt in the forest and command Scourge to send a monster after him. In his rage, Scourge creates a Clown-Bear beast with a goofy attitude named Bearo The Buffon. Raizo wants to destroy him, but Nightfang wants to see what he can do. "Yess Sir Huhhurrr!". Nightfang then asks about Varla as to what happened to her, and suspects Scourge. Sparking inspiration, Scourge creafts a story that Varla betrayed the Dailok, Because Nightfang has been out of it, he can't see through the rouse and cautiously questions him. He gives Nightfang the task of defeating Varla the next time he sees her. Scourge replies "with pleasure" and takes off Andy talks to Sauske about Varla and realizes its been a while since he's seen her. Sauske hopes she is still alive, and that she can be saved. Andy asks about her memory, and Sauske reveals that in order to protect the knowledge of the dojo, he had to wipe her memory clean, so that she can't tell the Dailok. She has no memory of the previous two lives, and that Andy has to try and get her to remember. The two sit and look over the dense forrest and wonder about Matt and Varla. Meanwhile Ken begins to wonder if his parents can be communicated with on Halloween. Hector replies its possible, and the boy wanders off. Kevin realizes that Ken seems to accept that his parents are gone. and the two question him as he leaves. Ken replies that he can't help the team any more as a ranger, and his destiny never finished. He lost hope of his parents surving a while ago and walks off, leaving Kevin and Hector dismayed. They encourage him to not lose hope, but Ken doesnt want to listen Varla ends up in a village, washed up and weak. There the natives nurse her back> It turns out is is Masato the one who healed Matt as well. However, the girl Varla saved appears as well. Named Eri, she goes to thank Varla. The rest if the citizens thank her for saving Eri and Masato names her honorary Chief. She brushes them aside and declares she needs to leave before the Dailok find her. Masato states they will protect her, but Varla states they are no match for the Dailok. "Besides, I am cursed to be one, and is just as evil, Fear me as well!" she says. Eri doesn't believe her and contests she is good. Varla scoffs at the idea that she is lucky enough to be freed of the curse. The rangers hear that Bearo has appeared and is attacking. Andy and the rangers go to attack. Meanwhile, Bearo finds Matt and begins to joke around with him and fights. Much to Matt's surprise, Bearo is very strong. Matt morphs to Ultra Heat mode, but Bearo's clown attacks defeat Matt. Matt morphs to Flame mode and attacks but Bearo is still immune. Nightfang watches and calls Bearo to lure him to a quary where the Emperor will finish Matt off himself. Bearo complies, and soon enough Matt is trapped. Matt realizing what is going to happen, is in a state of flight and adrenaline, and challenges Nighfang and Raizo. The two then transwarp to fight Matt. The 3 Dailok attack Matt but Matt stays strong in base mode. He morphs to ultra mode and repels Bearo. He then goes to attack Nightfang, but is no match at all for him and is defeated. Nightfang then command Raizo to attack him. but Matt doesn't fight back. Angry Raizo yels at Matt to fight, but Matt claims "I respond to only Kyle!!" and kicks of Raizo and begins his fight against the mask. Bearo tries to help Raizo, but Nightfang tells him that this is a battle revived in modern times. Sasuke Musashi fought Juza Raizo. Now Matt Musashi must fight Raizo to complete the cycle. The two fight, matching blow for blow. both showing much improvement from their first battles. Matt lands a good punch on the Mask breaking a piece off and morphs to fire mode. He uses the great slash on Raizo's mak shattering it permanetly. This reveals Kyle's face and expression as Raizo. Matt begins to talk to Kyle telling him to snap out of it, but Raizo's influence is to strong. The samurai uses a great slash to break Matt's Fire Mode off. Matt strike backa nd begins to break off Raizo's armor off. Bearo, seeing his boss losing jumps and attacks Matt, giving Raizo the edge. He kicks Matt, severly injuring him and turning him back into huis base mode. The two look over at the red ranger and declare his defeat. they both slash pushing him off the bluff into the lake. Raizo goes to finish him off, but Matt is determined. Lord Sauske appears alongside Nightfang, and the two converse. Sasuke tells Nightfang,"The history you tried to recreate in your favor is not working". Nightfang replies "My Soldier has served me well. Whether the Raizo spirit dies here or not is no matter to me, he has earned my utmost respect after 400 years of excellence. You need the boy to win, however. The Earth will be mine if the Red Ranger loses here." Sasuke replies "And if he wins, your days will be numbered, Emperor..." The two then watch the fight. Andy and the other find Bearo and Matt, but see the fight going. Andy cautions them to wait, as Alyssa is fearful for Matt's life. Matt and Raizo exchange more slashes. before Bearo interfeares again. Andy then leads the team out to attack Bearo. They tell Matt they got him covered, and Matt takes the signal. The four rangers combine their Ultra Heat powers and destroy Bearo, once and for all. Bearo grows, but is destroys by the Ninja Flame Gigazord. They then watch the fight unfold. Matt and Raizo clash swords as Matt tries to get Kyle out of the curse he is under, but it is not working. Kyle steuggles to break out. Raizo laughs that Kyle is dead forever, and the t He killed him, sending Matt into utter rage. Kyle was like a big brother to Matt after his parents died, and losing him to a monster like Raizo was too much. Matt slashes Raizo again breaking off all of his armor. Matt demorphs to try and awaken Kyle. But the Raizo spirit continues to attack Matt, and eventually Matt realizes Kyle is no more. Seeing Raizo in his wakened state. Matt draws his sword and runs up to Raizo. The Samurai state "Bring it on! It's the final clash now!!" and runs to attack Matt. When they slash each other, Matt stumbles over. Raizo declares himself winner and begins to walk to his master. Nightfang mysteriously states "My Spearman, you have served me will, but your time has come." In a trance, Matt sees Kyle's spirit. The two talk Matt asks why can't Kyle be freed. The mentor states he is beyond the body now, and that he is only a spirit now. In earthly terms, he is dead now. Matt doesn't want to accept that, but has to. Kyle tells Matt that "Your team is your mentor now. Learn from them, grow with them, lead them. They need you more than you need Me. That is my final lesson." Matt states "I'll never forget you, Kyle" and reawakens. Raizo, weak and dying declares "Why won't you be defeated?" and Matt fires up his sword and states "I know what I must do". He then Slashes Raizo in half. As the Samurai's slash glows, Raizo states "My most worthy opponent has finally shown up. Red Ranger! I give. You win." and falls back wards and explodes. The spirit of Raizo is relinquished forever. Matt stares at Kyle's corrupted sword and holds back the tears. The other four run up to him and mourn with him. Nightfang, realizing he is out of trustworthy generals, begins to re-evaluate his plans. Debuts Bearo the Clown Category:Power Rangers Ninja Heat Category:Power Rangers Ultra Heat Category:Episode